You Bet It's Not The End!
by rocker95
Summary: "Weird Al" Yankovic kisses Bessy and makes DJ angry; Mastress Dark sends a werewolf back to the farm; Ben is resurrected. Better story than summary, I promise you. Season 2 Premiere. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Barnyard: The New Beginnings Season 2 Premiere

You Bet It's Not The End!

Chapter 1

Listening to Hear Me Now by Framing Hanley, DJ sat and thought about what it could've been like if he had not succeeded by killing Kag. He saw he and Abby in the ground and Daisy and Otis a couple. A tree marked "Eternal Sweethearts". The facts out of the three were that Abby was a vampire, being saved from death and Otis and Daisy are still not a couple. He sat and got his mind off the idea of Vantulijust as it had just past. But the dark side had entered his thoughts, causing him to have an idea of who could be the source. He believed it was neither werewolf nor anything to do with Vantulijust. However, he felt it was someone he'd thought he'd defeated once before and someone who was good long ago.

DJ got up and went into the kitchen of the barn. Abby and DJ were the only ones there. Abby had volunteered to do dishes when everyone else left. DJ walked into the kitchen.

"Hey there, my sweet cookie!" said DJ.

"Hey there yourself, tiger!" said Abby.

"We're getting married." said DJ. "Everybody knows we love each other. Add to the fact that you are a vampire. Everyone knows Abby, everyone. You're my 'barnyard bella'. Daisy will understand."

"I will... as soon as you're finished." said Abby.

"I am, sweetheart." said DJ and kissed her.

"You know how most wedding dresses are white?" asked DJ.

"Why?" asked Abby.

"You'll look beautiful in purple." said DJ.

"Really?" asked Abby.

"From deep in my heart." said DJ.

"You'll have a marriage." said Abby.

DJ got his cellphone out and called someone.

"Hello, Lawrence." said DJ. "Me and a very special person are getting married. Are you open two days from now?"

"I'm free." said Lawrence.

"Okay, I'll discuss arrangements tomorrow." 


	2. Vantulijust Mission Not Over

Chapter 2: Vantulijust Mission Not Over

DJ and Abby had gotten married.

Wolf HQ.

Jason (from Is This The End) stood in a line like the army.

"Jason, you know that you are the last werewolf alive." said Mastress Dark. "Go back to finish what you've began on Vantulijust."

"I'll end up like Kag and Dagger." said Jason. "I'll be dead."

"I make up the rules here, so go do it!" shouted Mastress Dark.

"Yes, ma'am." said Jason. "I deeply apologize."

"You best." said Mastress Dark.

Barnyard. Night.

Abby woke up with fear.

"DJ! Otis!" cried Abby.

"What?" asked DJ, coming in the room.

"I'm scared." cried Abby.

"Of what?" asked DJ.

"The figure is sending a coyote back." cried Abby.

"What?" asked DJ, confused.

Later. Still night.

The old mill was between Dandelion Meadow and Mrs. Beady's house. It seemed kind of run down. The building was sat on a stream cliff when it was built. It's water wheel still worked, but the building must've been from the 1880's. Crates and barrels were on the outside. From the ground to the roof was milkweed that was planted eight years ago in 2006. It was brown and rotted but only slightly weaker. (If you had ever seen Tremors or Tremors 4: The Legend Begins, it would look like possibly a shed or the muling station. But if you'd played completely through Barnyard for the consoles, you'd probably know what I am talking about.)

Daisy and DJ were inside. DJ's yellow Dodge Ram was parked outside.

"Do you remember in 2006 when you were pregnant with Ben?" asked DJ.

"Yeah." said Daisy. "But you weren't there, what's that have to do with anything?"

"I know I wasn't there." said DJ. "You know I can see something happening without TV or presence."

"You're right." said Daisy.

"My cousin Haley and my sister Kate used to come here." said DJ. "They got nervous around guys so, for practice, they kissed each other. Kate truly was a lesbian, but I miss her. She was the best sister I ever had. The only one I ever had. She was very proud that I was her brother."

"What happened to her?" asked Daisy.

"She went to London and never came back." said DJ. "A few days after the day she was supposed to be back, mom got a phonecall saying that she was killed in a car accident."

"I'm sorry." said Daisy. "Have I met them?"

"When we were little, Kate was the one that watched over us while my mom was out." said DJ.

"I remember her now." said Daisy. "Have I met Haley?"

"Yeah." said DJ. "She helped you bake a birthday cake for the farmer in 2006."

"Oh yeah!" said Daisy.

"The day after you left the farm in late 2006, she went off for college in New Hampshire." said DJ. "She's married now and has three children. I don't think she'll be back."

"It seems like you grow up and everyone who was around you before are somewhere else." said Daisy.

"That was just an overview of this place." said DJ. "That's not the main reason I'm here."

"What is it, then?" asked Daisy.

DJ grabbed Daisy's waist.

"I just wanted to let you know that even though I really love Sasha and Abby, I'll never love anyone as much as I love you." he said and kissed her. 


	3. Duck Wars

Chapter 3: Duck Wars

Morning. Barnyard.

Daisy and DJ had just gotten back from the old mill. "Weird Al" Yankovic was in the barn.

Daisy and DJ went into the barn.

"Hi Al." said DJ, walking by him. "AL!"

"I was going to say, did you forget me?" asked Al.

"I hadn't seen you since... well forever!" said DJ.

"I know!" said Al. "Have you seen Halloween II yet?"

"Yep!" said DJ and turned to the other barnyard members. "Al here played in the 2009 remake of Halloween II!"

DJ sat down at the barn's bar and got a strawberry-banana smoothie.

"What made you want to be in a scary movie?" asked Otis.

"Another music artist directed it and I've actually lived through a scary movie." said Al.

"When did this happen and why does it sound like something that DJ would've been there for?" asked Otis.

"Three things:" began DJ. "One: I've trusted and looked up to you. And now you're just going to suppose I am the one causing issues?"

"Strange things never happened before you arrived!" said Otis angrily.

"Two: I WAS there, asshole." said DJ. "And finally: I was little."

"Anybody know what Duck Wars is?" asked Al.

"I remember that!" said DJ.

Later.

DJ walked out from a room with rubber duck halves.

Breathing sounds were made.

DJ turned on the rubber ducks and blue and green blades came out.

Al jumped down from the ceiling. His mask was a parody of Darth Vader's.

"DJ, I am your mother's friend." said Al.

"No duh, mass!" said DJ. (Get it? "Duh mass"?)

Al turned the rubber ducks on and red blades came out.

They battled.

"I killed Obi-Wan!" said Al.

"That's a lie!" shouted DJ. "That was Darth Vader!"

"I took Vader's suit and killed Obi-Wan." said Al.

"True..." said DJ.

"You guys are making fools of yourselves." said Otis from the bar, drinking a blueberry smoothie.

"Shut up." said DJ.

Night.

DJ stood in front of Ben's (the original leader/Otis's dad) grave.

A shiny red orb (ball) was on DJ's hoof.

He threw it on the grave and it got very white and bright.

Ben appeared.

"I'm alive." said Ben.

"And you'll be that way for a long time!" said DJ with a smile.

The two walked back to the barn and walked through the doors.

"Who's that?" asked all newcomers since 2006. The rest stood with big eyes.

Otis turned around and dropped papers.

"Dad?" he asked in a sad voice as he had missed him.

He ran up and hugged Ben.

"Thank me, DJ." said DJ.

Bessy smiled. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was lunch time. Everyone had lunch outside except for Al and Bessy.

DJ went in to get a knife from his and Daisy's room.

While he was in there, he noticed that across the hall, Al's human mask was off and he and Bessy were kissing.

DJ squeezed the knife until the parts were broke into tiny pieces.

He was now bleeding from his hoof. The blood poured onto the floor. With an angry look on his face, he watched. He finally noticed his hoof bleeding and licked the blood and shook his hoof dry.

Next, he looked in the dresser drawer for bandages to wrap his hoof.

"DJ, what happened?" asked Daisy.

"I'm pissed off." DJ answered smart-eleck like. "I shattered a knife."

"How?" asked Daisy.

"With my hoof." DJ once again answered smart-eleck like.

"First off all, why are you angry?" asked Daisy.

"Al was kissing my mom." said DJ.

"What!" shouted Dallas, getting up from the table.

"Kick his ass!" said DJ.

"It's not going to be his ass." said Dallas.

"If you touch my mother, I'll fucking kill you." said DJ. "I will never bring you back either."

"Okay, it will be a talk." said Dallas.

"It better be." said DJ.

Ben looked angrily at DJ.

"He's your father." said Ben.

"And I'm a vampire." said DJ.

"Isn't that an endangerment to us?" asked Ben.

"Keep your snout out of my business!" said DJ.

"I don't like your attitude." said Ben.

"I don't like my hero bossing me around when some nights, I hadn't closed an eye once for the farm's safety!" shouted DJ and climbed to the roof of the silo.

Ben lost his angry face and looked sad. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Night.

Ben walked up to the hill.

"I'm your hero?" asked Ben.

"All of my two lives, I had dreamt of meeting you so that I could help keep the barnyard safe." said DJ. "You're like my step-dad I've wanted but never had...that's what I thought anyways. Now, I've discovered you're not as nice as what I thought you'd be."

"I'm sorry about what happened at lunch." said Ben.

"Whatever." said DJ.

"How'd you die?" asked Ben.

DJ looked at him. His pupils were orange and his irises were green.

"I was in New York City and I saw this cow getting beat up by a gang of cows." said DJ. "I went to beat them up so she'd be left alone and they beat me to death. She didn't make it either. But when I was reborn, I went back and payed them an unfriendly visit. When the night was over, their appartment walls were painted red."

"Revenge is not the answer." said Ben.

"That's what my ex-wife once said." said DJ. "But you see, if you don't take a killer's life, they're never gonna stop, are they?"

"So you like trouble?" asked Ben.

"No, I like ENDING trouble." said DJ. "Trouble's what got me killed."

"So then, I guess you hate the Jersey Cows." said Ben.

"Yes, they're scoundrels." said DJ. "But my cousin, Haley was one in 2006 and she was pretty nice."

"I remember her." said Ben.

From the bushes.

"Mastress, I'm nervous now." said Jason over a walkie talkie.

"Just do your job!" shouted Mastress Dark. "I wouldn't have to get Cutter after you would I?"

"Cutter is mean." said Jason. "Ben is on the hill. On top of that...well, you know!"

"Kill Ben first and then DJ. It will be all over if we ever attack again." said Mastress Dark. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Morning. Dandelion Meadows.

DJ walked down to where Bessy was. She'd been leaning against the fence, looking through the distance.

"You sure pulled a stunt yesterday." said DJ.

"I'm sorry, baby boy." said Bessy.

"No you're not." said DJ. "Why'd you do it?"

"Sometimes we can't help our-"

"Now I'd like to wonder what kind of mother you are." said DJ.

(On walkie)"We've got a werewolf situation, here!" said Daisy.

"Oh no!" said DJ. "Come on!"

They made it back to the barn quickly.

Jason had them all tied up except for Daisy, who'd been sitting on him and the two late arrivals.

"You're gonna kill me!" Jason complained.

"We know." said DJ. "Give me your walkie, WOLF!"

So, Jason gave the walkie to DJ.

"If you wanna kill me, you're gonna have to come down here yourself because your werewolves are all dead." said DJ through the walkie and turned to Daisy. "Hold his arms."

He raised a machete.

"Aaaahhhhh!"

Next day.

"Hopefully, things will start getting better around here now that the werewolves are gone." said DJ.

"I think they will." said Daisy and squeezed DJ's hoof tight.

"You're right." said DJ. "They will."

Ben smiled at Otis, his son.

"You know idea who's behind this?" asked Abby.

"I've got an idea." said DJ.

A metal room.

"That's right." said Mastress Dark from a chair. "And soon enough, you'll find out."

THE END

Abby...Leigh Allyn-Baker

Otis...Chris Hardwick

Daisy...Courteney Cox

Bessy...Wanda Sykes

Ben...Sam Elliott

Nate...Nathan McCarty, a friend

Jacob...Jacoby Trimble, a friend

Tonya...Tonya Young, a friend

Chris...Christopher Miller, a friend

Kayla...Kayla Miller, my sister

Teresa Miller...herself, my sister

Mastress Dark...Not Revealed Yet

All other characters made up by me 


End file.
